The present invention relates generally to novel pyridinemethanol derivatives and the .beta.-adrenergic receptor agonist activity thereof.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to the compound .alpha.-[(1-methylethylamino)methyl]-3-pyridinemethanol of formula I ##STR1## which has been found to possess valuable long-acting .beta.-adrenergic agonist activity.
Various 3-pyridinemethanol derivatives have previously been described in the literature. For example, .alpha.-[ethylamino(methyl)]-,.alpha.[(methylamino)methyl]- and .alpha.-[(propylamino)methyl]-pyridinemethanol derivatives having potential circulatory system action are described by F. Zymalkowski and F. Koppe [Chem. Abs., 56, 2415(e)]. Likewise, .alpha.-[diethylaminomethyl]-3-pyridinemethanol is described in Chem. Abs. 45, 7571(b) without mention of any pharmacological properties.
These publications do not describe the preferred compound of the present invention or the .beta.-receptor agonist activity thereof.